New World Order
by Hellsdragon
Summary: What if Harry Potter wasn’t the Golden, yet average savoir that was portrayed. What if he had his own agenda and close to making his plans reality. Technomagic, muggles discover wizarding world, GundamSeed concepts 7th year HarryLunaDaphneTracy
1. Meetings

**An:**

**1. Yes I know, some cliché stuff. These stories always have to have them. I don't care so save your breath if you want to flame me about that.**

**2. Other than that, constructive criticism is always appreciated. If you have any ideas to make the story better, you are welcome to tell me about them. I also appreciate reviews.**

**3. I don't think I can call this a crossover, because none of the characters from either story will meet each other or anything like that. But some things in this story you will be able to tell is from Gundam (specifically seed.)**

**4. If anyone is still confused about what an Auryn is, just google or yahoo it.**

**5. Harry will be powerful but I'll try to keep it a bit toned down. Though with my definition of 'toned down' is probably demi-god lol**

**6. This story will probably have quicker updates than Power of the Sword because it actually has a set direction of where I want it to go. PotS was really just something I did when I was bored so I don't really have a plot for it.**

**7. I know that this story is somewhat alike _The Truth_**_ **by** **Vulkan**_**. I admit to getting some inspiration from that story but I assure you, I will be taking it in a different direction then Vulkan did. I also got some ideas from _Harry Potter and the Eclipse of Remembrance by The Zig_**

**8. Yes I know I'm bullshiting, but for the sake of a plot filler, don't give me grief about it. Also give me points for originality lol**

**9. Join my yahoo group please. Link is on my homepage.**

Disclaimer: If I own Harry Potter And Gundam, then why the fuck is my bank vault empty? If anyone can shed some light on this I'd appreciate it. Lol But seriously I don't own anything.

Summery: What if Harry Potter wasn't the Golden, yet average savoir that was portrayed. What if he had his own agenda and close to making his plans reality. 7th year Harry/Luna/Daphne/Tracy

A teenager sat in front of a very old looking green thing that had pointy ears. The boy had threadbare cloths, a muscled body, round glasses, midnight black hair, emerald eyes, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. This boys name was Harry Potter, and he was sitting in front of a very old goblin at Gringotts.

"Mr. Potter, we are glad you could make it as we have some important business to discuss." said the goblin (who I shall now dub Silvertooth).

"Of course, I would never miss this." Harry replied.

"Lets get started then shall we, would you like me to summarize the Black and the Potter Wills or would you like to read them?" asked Silvertooth

"Summarize them please." Harry answered.

"Alright Mr. Sirius Black has made you the sole heir of the Black family. Therefore you are now an emancipated minor and must take up the mantle as the Head of House Black. You get all of the Black finances, artefacts, and properties."

Harry grinned slightly at that. Cue background 'happy music.'

Silvertooth continued, "Also, as you are now an emancipated minor, you also must take up the mantle as Head of House Potter. Since you now are the head of two ancient and most noble families, you take the title of Master Potter-Black." Harry's grin grew wider, "You receive the Potter finances, artefacts, properties-" Harry's grin was now a full blown smile, "You must also enact the two marriage contracts set up by your parents."

And…cue record scratching, "WHAT!!!" He yelled.

"Yes, it should have only been one but something happened. Do you want to know what?"

"Yes, hopefully I'll see what the Hell my parents were thinking."

"In the wizarding world, it is normal for ancient wizarding families to betroth there offspring immediately after they are born. Your parents first devised a marriage contract with the Greengrass family. However, the Greengrasses took a long time to reply. Your parents figured that they either had not received the letter, or they had rejected the contract and neglected to send a reply. So your parents made another contract with the Davis family. They replied immediately, the day after sending the contract, they received a reply accepting it. Not one minute after receiving the letter of agreement, they received a reply from the Greengrasses who had also accepted. As the contracts had already been signed, there was no way to undo them without losing their magic, so now you are stuck with two fiancées."

Harry sighed, "Stupid traditions…when must I meet them?"

Silvertooth replied, "Both of your fiancées have already been notified, they shall arrive here to meet with you at three."

Harry nodded, "Alright, is there anything else? I want to take care of some business in the Alley."

"Of course, first, you must decide whether or not you want the Potter and Black family rings combined into one, then you must decide whether or not you want the Potter and Black family vaults combined into one, finally, you must get your family robes made." Silvertooth answered.

"Let me see the rings, combine the vaults." Silvertooth snapped his fingers and there was a glow on his desk. Two boxes appeared with two rings inside them. The Black ring was made out of pure platinum and its crest depicted a black diamond Grim on a platinum shield. The Potter ring was pure gold and its crest depicted a ruby griffon. Harry frowned, "Cant say I like either of them. Is it possible to have a brand new one made and combine the three?"

"Of course, we here at Gringotts make all of the noble family's rings. What would you like on it and what shall it be made of?"

Harry sat silently more about five minutes, then he pulled out his wand and grabbed a blank piece of paper, "_Pixi_" he intoned. A picture of the ring started drawing itself. There were two side views, a top view, and a list of the materials needed. The ring was made out of Platinum and Gold that intertwined with each other. The ring was rather large and on the place that the crest was there was an Auryn under it. The platinum was on the right side of the ring and near the place where the crest was, a platinum snake jutted out a bit. The same happened with the gold and the snakes intertwined until they bit the other's tail. Then, in the centre of the Auryn, a slight depression was made and an emerald Wyvern was fitted in.

Harry blocked the side views and showed the top view to Silvertooth, "This is what the new ring will look like from above." he uncovered the side views and showed them, "On the right you shall put the Grim and on the left you shall put the griffon."

Silvertooth was astounded at the beauty and detail on the picture, "Mr. Potter…that is probably the most detailed ring that was ever me made by Gringotts. I'm sure it will look astounding. We shall have it ready in half an hour."

Harry blanched, "Half an hour! There is no way you could make something that detailed in half an hour even with magic!"

Silvertooth nodded, "Usually that would be true as we would have to get the materials. But since we already have them, making the ring would be simple." At Harry's questioning glance he continued, "The Potter and Black rings are the materials, all we have to do is re-melt them so we can shape and design the ring."

"Why use the rings? Cant you make a new one?"

"We could but then it would take a month for us to add all the charms that the already made rings have. Since the magic is imbued in the rings themselves, once we merge them all the rings will be connected already. Also the rings have Portkey charms to bring you to any house you own, map charms so you don't get lost in the houses, and you can access your vaults directly from them. Along with various other charms to make sure it always fits the wearer and cant be removed from outside means. If we used new materials, we would have to redo all of those spells and go to all of your houses. It would cost you a fortune, that I assure you."

Harry immediately agreed to use the old rings. Half an hour later, he had his ring. It looked exactly like the picture except it had color. He left the bank and teleported home to Potter castle while thinking 'Please let Luna be in a forgiving mood.'

When he arrived Luna immediately jumped into his arms and kissed him, "So, how'd everything go?"

Harry chuckled nervously "Well, all in all it went exactly as I expected it to go."

She frowned at his nervous chuckle, "But…"

Harry took a deep breath, "Myparentssetuptwomarriagecontracts." he said really quickly. At her blank look he took a deeper breath and said, "My parents set up two marriage contracts." he shrank back a bit.

"So? Are you expecting me to castrate you or something?"

Now he stared at her blankly, "So I'm going to be screwing two other girls and yes that's what I was expecting."

"You screw Fleur." she replied while chuckling.

"You do to so it doesn't count." he threw back.

Luna chuckled "I'm Queen Bee" she flashed him her ring to make sure he hadn't forgotten, "No-one and nothing will ever take that from me. My name is Luna Potter-Black nee Lovegood. You chose me to be your wife and no trice damned arranged marriage will change that. Best of all, we get two new shag-buddies. I hope they like cunt as well."

Harry was once again shocked by his wife, "Luna you are probably the only wife in the damned world who can find out that her husband is marrying two other girls and get something good out of it." Harry said

"Without, castrating said husband of course, and that's why you love me."

"No that's just an added bonus." he replied cheekily.

"So…who are the two lucky ass ladies?" she asked.

"Let me see…if my memory serves me well, which it usually does, they are the smoking Daphne Greengrass and her hot best-friend Tracy Davis."

For the first time since before their wedding, Harry saw shock on Luna's face. "No fucking way! Oh god I cant tell you how many times they were included in some of my dreams."

Harry laughed and drew her in a hug, "Well, now those dreams become reality." Luna shuddered in anticipation. "You will accompany me to meet with them."

"Of course, I would never miss this. Lets go!" Harry didn't even have time to think before he was squeezed through an incredibly tight rubber tube.

His vision blurred and they were suddenly in Knockturn Alley. "Luna dearest, why must you apparate when you know how to teleport, and why are we at Knockturn."

"I like that feeling, shut up. Did you forget that we were going to get the new custom wands."

Harry just nodded and steered his wife toward the wand shop after he conjured them cloaks. When they got there they marched up to the counter and rang the bell. The wand-crafter came out and looked at them. They had taken of their hoods so their faces were in plain view, "So what is the famous Harry Potter doing in a rundown place like this." he asked, sneering at them.

"Lets see, there are wands here, I see a couple pieces of wood waiting to be formed, there are a bunch of cores so lets see…what could I possibly want here. Ah yes I'm searching for chocolate!" he said in a mocking, sarcastic voice while Luna was biting her lips to keep from laughing.

The wand-crafter looked at him with a pleasantly surprised expression, "Well I certainly wasn't expecting that coming from the Golden-"

"Yes, yes shut up. We are here for wands and we didn't feel like going to Paris to get them. So we are here, because you are the best in the business, correct? Oh, call a golden boy and I'll have my beautiful _wife _here castrate you. By the way, its Master Potter-Black."

The man paled and quickly said, "Ok my name is Adrian, and as you said, I am the best. My wands are always one of a kind and can only be used by their owners. If you would follow me, we can get started."

He led them to a door and stepped into a large, circular room. "This is where all the magic happens, my crafting room. In here you will find every single material that my two millennia old family has been able to collect. My wands always have two or more forms, a casting form and a weapon form. Shall we get started?"

Harry nodded and stepped forward, he ignored Adrian's directions because he knew what to do. He had read a book in the Potter library about wand-crafting. He stepped up to the sample wand to see the basic shape of his new wand. It grew to fourteen inches and the end of the handle had a draconic claw on it. Luna sighed sadly, "Awww now I cant make any cliché staff jokes."

He went over to the woods and sent his magic at the blocks. He came up with an electric yellow piece that seemed to spark with lightning and Adrian started hopping up and down excitedly, "Holy crap! I never thought I would see that would see that sold. That would is Thor's Oak. an ancient tree that was sacred to the Germanic tribe of the Chatti. If you send a bit of your magic at it you will be able to feel the electricity that Thor charged it with."

"An electrically charged tree…how appropriate." Harry sighed a bit. He went over to the cores and two responded to his magic. The feather of a thunderbird, which was the darkish, distant cousin of the phoenix, responded the most. Second was the scale of a lightning Wyvern, which was a type of dragon that spat lightning instead of fire.

He put them with the wood and went to the focus stones. An emerald responded to him.

Then it was Luna's turn to chose here wood and other things. Her wand was thirteen inches and she picked a piece of wood from Yggdrasil, the 'world tree.' Her core was a ground up moonstone and a hair from the Aztec moon goddess Coyolxauhqui. Her focus stone was a large moon shaped moonstone.

"Alright, now we have to pick the wand's weapon form." Adrian said "What would you like."

"Well, since we're going with the whole electric theme here, how about an electrically charged bladed weapon." Harry said. Adrian nodded, "I can make many weapons so you pretty much have free reign on that."

Harry grinned evilly "Well I've always wanted a scythe." Adrian went into a coughing fit. Luna said she wanted a platinum whip with a crescent moon shaped handle.

Adrian winced "I'd hate to be your enemy."

Harry and Luna sat in Gringotts waiting for Daphne and Tracy. They were talking about unimportant things for a while then the door opened and the two girls walked in. Harry looked at his watch and whistled "On the dot. Not bad." he stood and kissed the back of their hands. They smiled slightly at his display.

He finally got a good look at his future brides. Daphne had flaming red hair down to her bum and a beautiful sexy creamy complexion with a hint of tan. She had sapphire eyes and luscious, ruby red lips that begged to be kissed. She was a true beauty. Tracy had slightly exotic, Mediterranean features and pretty green eyes that nearly matched Harry's, flowing brown hair and a pair of perky, bouncing breasts. They both had wide hips and the nicest asses he'd ever seen. (Besides from Luna. She was his goddess.)

They settled down and no one spoke for a while, although Tracy and Daphne were shooting quizzical glances at Luna who was smiling serenely. Finally Harry decided to break the ice, "Ok, was I the only one surprised about those damn contracts?"

"Probably." said Luna with the barest hint of a smile.

"No you weren't alone on that. We were probably as surprised as we were pleased." said Daphne.

"Glad to know I'm wanted." Harry smirked, "So…I'm sure you're wondering about quite a few things. So ask away."

Daphne was the first to speak, "Why is miss Lovegood here?" Luna flashed them her ring and they had looks of mild surprise on their faces, "The fact that your married to her isn't as surprising as the fact that you managed to keep it hidden. How long?"

"Halfway through 6th year." Luna replied.

Tracy whistled, "You married Luna Lovegood and managed to keep it hidden for six months? How?" she demanded.

"Years and years of practice my dear." Harry smirked

"Something tells me that the Harry Potter we've seen these past years has been hiding his true colors."

Daphne was genuinely curious and her expectant look prompted Harry to tell his story, "I suppose that it started on Halloween, the night I became the boy who lived. You all know of course, that night I somehow reflected a killing curse towards Voldemort." he mentally cheered when they didn't flinch, "I killed his body but not his spirit, which was wandering around, preying on small animals, attempting to regain his power. You also know, that I disappeared for ten years after that.

Some say that I went into hiding, some say that I was kidnapped. What truly happened, was that Dumbledore, who thought that I would be in danger of being attacked and growing up as a pampered prince, took me to my muggle relatives. My relatives didn't care much for magic and weren't the best guardians-"

He was interrupted by Luna, "All hail the king of understatements!"

He glared at her but continued anyway, "Well as my dear wife wont let me understate things, I shall give a bit more detail. My relatives loved magic as much as Voldemort likes giving candy to little muggle children. In other words, they hated it with the burning passion of a thousand suns. They in turn, hated me. I was given a cot under the stairs as a bedroom with a couple spiders as roommates."

They all grimaced, "When I was four they decided that was a ripe age to start working. I was forced to cook, clean, tend to the garden…" five minutes later he was still naming chores, "and finally, wash the car. I was basically a Malfoy house elf except my reward was meagre leftovers. Once I started muggle school, I was the most brilliant child in the class. The first time I brought home an A was the last. My cousin Dudley, was fat and stupid, a nice combo if I may say. He always brought home Ds and Cs. He decided to throw a temper tantrum, and my relatives decided that I had stolen their son's paper and switched our names. My uncle gave me such a _pleasant_ ass-whooping." the sarcasm in the air could be cut with a knife.

"After that, I decided that I didn't want good grades seen by anyone but me. I was good enough at forging my teachers simple handwriting. So I would look at the grade, erase it, and change it to a bad one. My relatives were all dumb-asses, so they fell for it hook, line, and sinker each time. When I realized that there would be parent-teacher meeting, I got the teacher to pretend that I was having bad grades. It was simple really, all I had to do was put on a fake show about how I didn't want to be smarter then everyone and make them jealous and I was good."

He paused and conjured a glass of water before continuing, "I was forced to think that magic never existed. So imagine my great surprise when I first preformed accidental magic. I wasn't stupid, so the first time that I somehow ended up on the roof of my four story school when I very plainly was on the ground a second before, I knew that something was up. I didn't have any veritable proof yet, but something was definitely up. Then I grew my hair back overnight after my aunt butchered my hair. Then I set a python on my cousin by vanishing the glass in front of the tank. When I was stuck in my 'bedroom' I tried to recreate some of the things that happened over the years."

They were listening avidly now, "The first controlled magic I did, was probably the best thing that could have happened. I summoned a lightning bolt. By no means was I in full control of it, but the fact remained that I had summoned it. I only learned how to truly control lightning when I released my Animagus form. I now new that I had powers and I knew that it was magic, seeing as my aunt and uncle always got pissed at the mere mention of it. This led me to believe that they knew full well that I was a wizard and were hoping to keep me normal."

Daphne was smirking a bit, "No such luck for them fortunately. When I received my first letter, I purposely kept it in plain sight to confirm my suspicion and I wasn't disappointed if my relative's reactions were anything to go by. Then we went all over Britain as my…family…tried to shake of my pursuers. When I finally met Hagrid I found out that I was indeed a wizard, that there was a wizarding world, and to top it off…I was their damned savoir. I had to put on a slight show about being surprised about everything except the famous part, which was a real surprise."

"Well if I went from rags to riches in less then a sentence, I would be surprised too." Tracy drawled.

The others snickered, "Yes, yes, now that I knew I was famous I needed to put on the stupid, golden boy act. As Hagrid started to tell me about the houses, I decided that I needed to be a Gryffindor because that would be where the people would most likely open up to me and the place where I could get information easiest. Back then I harboured no ill will toward anyone except my parent's murderer. That quickly changed after first year. Back in year one, I just wanted to make friends and study, in secret of course, and Dumbledore giving me my dad's invisibility cloak was a kind of saving grace. My two friends were obviously enamoured with Dumbledore and I knew that if they had to pick sides, it would be with authority. I didn't mind because I didn't really care about them as much as I showed. Ron was to much of a kiss-ass who was jealous of my fame. Hermione was a bookworm who would no sooner go against authority then she would sell one of her books. She was to much of a brown-noser. When I went to rescue the Sorcerer's Stone, I realized that each blockade that was set up, attributed to each of us exactly. It was plain to me that we were expected down there, which led me to wonder if Dumbledore had a secret agenda."

"In my first year I had decided to have fun because I would really be able to work out the difficult stuff until I had a decent understanding of magic. In second I became serious. When I came to Hogwarts, I found that I could function with only four hours of sleep, which was strange because usually I would need six. I didn't find out why this happened until a year ago. I was always a bit of an insomniac anyway so it didn't matter to me. So I would take my invisibility cloak and sneak out to go to the library. I read through the unrestricted section first and would find unused classrooms to practice what I had learned."

"I ventured into the restricted section once and that was possibly the best decision I ever made. In there I discovered a book on the mind arts. I read that the entire night and by first light I had decided that although defending my mind was important, the method described in the book was stupid. The book described sorting through all your memories and keeping them easily accessible if I wanted to take a look through them. This I could tell was important and I spent the next several days doing so. Then the book said to learn how to suppress emotions. I was already a master from all the years with my relatives, although I preferred to let them show most of the time. When I want to I can be completely unemotional. The last thing that the book said to do is to build a barrier around your mind such as an impenetrable castle. This was the part that I didn't like and the part which I changed. instead I divided that barrier into two parts. First I created a cloud of fake or unimportant memories so that anyone who tried to read my mind would figure that I was as open as a book. On the inside I put up the real barrier. I wanted something natural, something elemental. This was because the castle thing would constantly need to be reinforced. I chose a lightning storm, which ran on its own without me needing to add my own power, and kept people trying to get in, out." Daphne and Tracy applauded him, obviously impressed.

"I found out several things in my second year. First I learned the first rule of the world, people are sheep. They will only follow and love you if it fits their purpose. This was proven when the school found out that I was a Parseltongue. As soon as that happened, the Boy-Who-Lived went down the drain and I was suddenly the Heir of Slytherin. I didn't particularly care but I had an image to keep. So while I searched for the Chamber, which I admit to actually want to do, I also studied about law, history and other stuff in the wizarding world. I was truly disappointed. Did you know that this is the first century since the founding of civilized wizarding communities where _less then ten _Dark Lords have risen? I wondered why so many rose and my answer was because society was afraid to hunt them down and preferred to let others do the job for them. Hell the ministry secretly sided with at least one Dark Lords each century to save their own asses and went through 'reforms' after they were defeated."

"That hasn't changed. people are cowards." Daphne said in agreement.

"Anyway, once I found the Chamber, I discovered why it was called the Chamber of _Secrets._ Salazar hid more then the Basilisk down there. There were his ritual chambers, and his library, which I only started to really go through last year after I finished reading the restricted section. Anyway, I defeated the Basilisk, saved Ginny Weasley, and once again was hailed the hero. By now I was seriously doubting Dumbledore and had no small amount of anger toward him. After all, right when the Basilisk was going to eat me, his phoenix had magically shown up. I've travelled by phoenix fire before so I know that Dumbledore could have come himself, but the old codger decided that I needed to beat Tom myself so he sent me the sword of Gryffindor."

"Tom? Who the bloody Hell is Tom?" Tracy asked with a genuine confused look.

Harry looked at her, completely flabbergasted, "You're pureblood and you don't know? Good Lord if Dumbledore hasn't even shared that…" she looked at him annoyed. He sighed tiredly. He whipped out his new wand and wrote 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' in the air. The girls were staring at it so he waved his wand and the letters rearranged themselves to read, 'I Am Lord Voldemort.' At the girls dumbstruck looks he put them back to their original message, drew an equal sign, and then wrote 'Halfblood' another equal sign, 'Father: Tom Riddle, Muggle. Mother, Merope Gaunt: Witch, Heiress of Slytherin. Status of parents: deceased, marriage status: Unmarried.'

The girls stared at it for a few minutes before they burst into hysterical laughter, Daphne managed to stop laughing long enough to say, "So Voldemort is the Halfblood bastard child. Good Lord I cant wait to show our housemates that little trick."

Harry and Luna chuckled a bit with them and then Harry continued his story, "In third year I continued tackling the school library but now I had the chamber to practice in and I looked through some of the interesting books in Salazar's library. My favorite was the Animagus book. The process had pretty much stayed the same but there was one extra spell in the process that allowed you to chose a couple of characteristic from your form to transfer to your human self. They only show when you want them to thankfully as walking around with huge dragon-like wings would be weird. Me and Luna are annumagi we both have one form for each year of our lives so far. I have seventeen and Luna has sixteen. Although we've only bothered with trying one of them. I'm a Lightning Wyvern and Luna is a unicorn."

Daphne's jaw hit the floor, "What! How the Hell did you manage that? Everyone knows that there can only be one alive at a time. And by 'we've only bothered with trying one of them' means you either couldn't take the pain, or couldn't be bothered with trying your other forms out of embarrassment."

Luna said, "Once you marry Harry you will have it as well. We discovered a ritual that, when you perform it yourself, makes the user stronger in the physical sense. Harry had seen how strong Voldemort was. Even with his bony appearance he could easily crush a stone to dust with one hand. The ritual would also make you more resistant up to curses up to level three on the 'power scale'. The effects of some curses would be dulled, with less powerful curses and hexes would rebound. It also increases your focus, strength, and boosts your magical power by 15. However, when preformed on you by another person, it will bond you to the caster and give you a couple of the caster's powers plus the effects of performing the ritual yourself. We have yet to figure out why this happens though…"

Harry added, "Really? Honey I eat Cruciatus for breakfast-" They couldn't tell if he was kidding or not, "So the pain option is out. Also, the most embarrassing form I have is a hawk, so ha!"

They were silent for a while before Tracy broke the silence, "Nonetheless, somehow I feel that your forms suit you both. Wyvern are the most ferocious types of dragon and the lightning wyvern has been said to be better at getting out of impossible odds then even Basilisks. Which suits you seeing the number of times you've faced Tommy boy. Luna, seems to be fierce but she is generally a good person." said Tracy.

"Fierce, oh yeah she's fierce, you should have seen what she did to that slut at the club." Harry muttered and Luna smirked.

Tracy continued, "She seems odd to most people, but I feel that is because they don't know her. I always felt like she was hiding something, to me she seemed more mysterious then odd, even before we met today. Plus she is beautiful like the unicorn." Luna blushed and gave her a pleased grin.

"My form is that of a magical King Cobra, Tracy's form is a Griffon." Daphne told him.

"Hmm…from what little I know of you, I'd say your personalities match perfectly." Harry announced.

"How so?" Luna asked.

"Well, for Daphne, she is regarded as the ice queen because she has refused to date anyone the entire time she's been at Hogwarts. When someone tried to feel her up, they were in the hospital for a month. She has a feared reputation and no one would dare cross her, but to me she seems very shy. She avoids conflicts and is always neutral unless she can't be. She can get out of any slippery situation like most would associate with snakes. She also uses passive Legilimency and I can see that she has used her classmates' knowledge to pass quizzes when she was truly stumped, though it didn't happen often. " Daphne flushed in embarrassment of being caught but was pleased that Harry was the one who realised it.

"Tracy on the other hand, fits her form because she is ferocious against her enemies and, at the same time, possibly the most loyal person in school. She has never abandoned any of her friends and has a reputation on using Malfoy as a whipping post when he pisses her off. She is private and will only open up to those who she feels she can trust. She also enjoys to be cuddled if I've heard right. She has only dated one person at Hogwarts and when a Ravenclaw tried to steal him from her, well she wasn't heard from for a while." Tracy only grinned.

"Back to the story, now, even before going to Hogwarts for the first time, I knew about Sirius Black. The supposed best friend of James Potter, who had betrayed my parents to their deaths. I knew that if I ever met Black, he'd be the first to see what I was truly capable of. So it was rather lucky that Ron and Hermione were there when I did meet him, I did have an image to keep after all, otherwise I would have ripped him apart, and I mean that quite literally. I then found out that Peter Pettigrew was still alive and was the one that was truly responsible for my parents death. Well, right then was when I realized that Dumbledore didn't give a rat's ass about me. We all know that he is probably the only one who could break into Tommy's mind, and yet he didn't know about Pettigrew nor did he so much as push for a trail for Sirius. Instead he sent me to the family from Hell. Sirius was never pardoned either, even after Dumbledore knew the truth."

"I couldn't do anything of course, but Sirius was the first person who knew everything I tell you now. Then came fourth year, or in my personal opinion, the best year I've ever had at Hogwarts. First was the World Cup, which is probably one of the only times I actually had fun with Ron and Hermione. Then came being chosen for the Triwizard tourney. I finally had an excuse to get away from Ron. I never could stand the jealous prick. This year I had irrefutable proof of Dumbledore's secret agenda. You both know, hopefully, that Barty Crouch Jr. was impersonating Moody."

They both nodded, "Yes Dumbledore told us."

"Well the man didn't have any Occulemency shields _at all_. Me, Snape, and Dumbledore could read him like an open book. I knew of his plan from the beginning." their jaws dropped, and they started sputtering, "Yes, you're wondering why Dumbledore would ever, in his right mind, allow this to happen. It is simple, as long as Voldemort was bodiless and a spirit, he could not be killed. We needed him to truly be alive to kill him. As to why I didn't turn him in, well I honestly had wanted to participate in the tournament and they only thing that had stopped me was the age line. I unfortunately, had to pretend that I was clueless about how to go about the tasks. If I had my way the first task would have been Horntail vs. Wyvern, and it would have been awesome. In the second task, I played the kind boy and waited down their to make sure all hostages were rescued as was expected of me, or rather, was expected of the Boy-who-Lived. I've never once regretted it."

"Especially after Fleur showed you how _thankful _she was." Luna said and Harry smirked.

Daphne and Tracy were amused, "My, my, having a Veela as your first, I wonder what she taught you."

"She taught him everything! Oh you two sure are lucky ass girls for snatching Harry with those contracts!" said Luna with a dreamy smile.

"Yes, my sexual skills aside, let me return to the story. Then came the third task, Cedric died, Tommy was resurrected, and I pretended to suck at everything so that he would underestimate me. Really, I got out of that situation by the skin of my teeth. Fifth year was interesting. Dumbledore, in his complete genius, decided that the best way to prepare me for Voldemort was to completely ignore me."

Snorts were heard all around, "Damn, I knew he was smart but that is just pure genius." the sarcasm in Daphne's voice was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"Yes, well it worked fine with me. He didn't want to talk to me himself so he got Ron and Hermione to spy on me. They think they're so subtle. Heh…a rampaging rhino searching for a mate could be more subtle then them. They're rat shit at lying too, though I'm not sure if it's my Legilimency or not."

"Wait you knew that they betrayed you and you are still friends with them? Why?" Tracy asked.

"You're a Slytherin, figure it out." Luna spoke up.

They were both silent for a bit, then Daphne said, "False information…you only told them what you wanted the old man to know."

Harry clapped, "Well, seeing as you both followed me during sixth year, I wont bother going over everything. I had 'lessons' with the old man, where he showed me Tom's past in an attempt to discover his weaknesses, we discovered why that rebounded killing curse did not kill him. He made horcruxes." he paused as the girls squeaked in disbelief/terror, "Good I don't need to explain them then. Well, anyway, by the time he had attacked me the first time, he had made six including himself, and I was to be the seventh. The killing curse rebounded, making it five. Then in my fourth year, he killed a muggle and made his snake the sixth, and from then on, he has been unable to split his soul any further. One of Slytherin's descendants designed the process of making them and when he tried to make an eight, all pieces of his soul…blew up, for lack of a better explanation. I'm not talking about a small explosion like a bar of TNT." he paused to see if he would need to explain what that was and saw no confusion on their faces so he continued, "I'm talking about eight nuke class explosions."

Their eyes widened and Luna continued, "I could tell you that there were minimal casualties. I could tell you that no one died, but I'd be lying. The seven other pieces were located in Antarctica, so thankfully no one died there. However, the man who invented them lived in Asia and he had made it there, on top of a mountain. His brother was with him because he wanted to watch the process, and as soon as he realised that something went bad, he apparated as far away as he could. It was so high up, that the explosion was not seen. But nonetheless, it was this, that started the Black Plague and the only one who knew was his brother, who left the information in the Chamber." (**8**) the girl looked dumbstruck at this new information.

They didn't shut up about it for five minutes, all the while cursing the man who invented them to all nine layers of Hell. Then when Harry finally got their attention again, he said "Yes anyway, I've already gotten rid of his horcruxes so there's no worry there." they sighed in relief.

Luna asked them why and how the Hell they knew so much about muggles. Their replies were, "We aren't stupid. We know they could kick our asses if they desired. So why stay nearly four centuries behind them. This is the saying of all neutral families. We don't want them to find out about us, but neither do we want them dead. Both our families have normal muggle things, most of them are enchanted, but nonetheless, we have them."

Harry smirked, "Yes, if we combined technology and magic we would be most powerful indeed." They grew anticipated at his smirk, which looked to have a hidden meaning. When they were going to ask Harry cut them off, "Me and Luna are inventors and fighters. You'd be amazed at the things we can come up with."

"Oh…can we see what you have?" Harry nodded and told them to grab onto him. Luna grabbed onto him and teleported them to the Chamber.


	2. Inventions

** NEW WORLD ORDER**

Summery: What if Harry Potter wasn't the Golden, yet average savoir that was portrayed. What if he had his own agenda and close to making his plans reality. 7th year Harry/Luna/Daphne/Tracy

**1. Join my yahoo group please. Link is on my homepage. Oh, and my C2. It's on my profile.**

Chapter Two: Inventions

**Previous Chapter:**

Luna asked them why and how the Hell they knew so much about muggles. Their replies were, "We aren't stupid. We know they could kick our asses if they desired. So why stay nearly four centuries behind them. This is the saying of all neutral families. We don't want them to find out about us, but neither do we want them dead. Both our families have normal muggle things, most of them are enchanted, but nonetheless, we have them."

Harry smirked, "Yes, if we combined technology and magic we would be most powerful indeed." They grew anticipated at his smirk, which looked to have a hidden meaning. When they were going to ask Harry cut them off, "Me and Luna are inventors and fighters. You'd be amazed at the things we can come up with."

"Oh…can we see what you have?" Harry nodded and told them to grab onto him. Luna grabbed onto him and teleported them to the Chamber.

When they arrived the girls whistled appreciatively. "Not bad. Not bad!"

Harry chuckled and led the to the 'lab' and to the first table on the right where they left completed things, "Now, the first thing we invented was weapons that could harm or kill a Lycan or a Vampire. I like both and have friends within their circles but lets face facts, most will jump into Tommy's waiting arms." he pulled out two guns, one silver and one shone like a blue neon light., "I'm assuming you know what these are."

They nodded and Luna took over, "Good, now, what hurts a Lycan?"

Tracy scoffed, "Silver, duh."

"And what hurts a Vampire?"

"Ultraviolet light. I thought you both were smart!" this came from Daphne.

"Excellent, now hold out your hands." they did and Harry ejected the clips. From the gun in his left hand came a clip that held bullets with a clear projectile filled with a silvery liquid. From the gun in his left hand came a clip that held bullets with a clear projectile filled with a neon violet, liquidly substance.

They looked at him questioningly, Harry of course, had to answer, "Daphne, the clip you're holding has bullets filled with silver nitrate. With a normal silver bullet, Lycans have time to dig out the round because they don't kill immediately unless they hit a vital organ. These are the same as a normal silver bullet, except when a Lycan tries to dig out the round…well lets just say they will be searching until it is far to late."

Daphne was impressed, "Congrats."

Harry smiled, "Tracy, the bullets in your clip are the same as the silver nitrate bullets, except the fluid is irradiated with UV light. A Vampire hit with this will burn to death from the inside."

Tracy exclaimed, "How did you get the inspiration for these? They're amazing!"

"Luna was the one who thought of it. When I asked her where she got the inspiration, she told me to wait for 2003 and to watch Underworld."

They looked confused until it clicked, "Ahh so she's a seer?" Harry nodded and replaced the clips, "Once the war is over, we hope to find a way to cure the Lycans and make the Vampires less allergic to sunlight and less dependant on blood. But until then."

Then Luna went to get things ready the next visual demonstration two a couple tables away while he led them to another table where a silver locket with an intricate snake design. "This is the reason I do not have to worry about the horcruxes Voldemort made. But first, I need to tell you what happens when a horcrux is made. It is called 'splitting the soul' but you don't actually split it, you halve it every time one is made and you also put some of your magic in so you wont be reborn a muggle. So before Tom's ancestor made his first horcrux, his body had a full soul or 100. After he split it once, he had 50 left in his body and 50 in his horcrux. Then it became 25, then 12.5, then 6.25, then 3.125, then 1.5625, and finally .78125. When he went for the eighth, his soul could not take it and it exploded along with his body, much like how a nuclear bomb explodes by splitting an atom's nucleus. Then the energy and what was left of his soul fled to the nearest horcrux. But, the energy that was released was too great so that horcrux exploded as well. It went like that until there were no more horcruxes left and thus, he died. You understand?"

They nodded eagerly so he continued, "When I read what happened in the brother's journal, I had an epiphany if you will. I thought 'there must be some way for the soul to know where to go when the body is destroyed,' so I looked high and low for the spells to create a horcrux. I was right in my assumption, there was a tracking spell included. So when I found that out, I paused all other projects that I was working on and created a spell that when cast on a horcrux, it will bring all soul fragments except for the one with the smallest soul fragment, (The one in the body) to the horcrux that the spell was cast on. So then, I will have all horcruxes in my grasp and Voldemort will never know. The only downside is that it requires a ridiculous amount of power to cast. It takes someone at or above the Master Wizard/Master Witch level to cast. Luckily I am nearly there, I just need to wait for my first awakening next week. If you're wondering how I'm that far, I used a couple rituals that I modified to be less…scarring."

Their jaws had long since married the floor so Harry stole a kiss from each to wake them back up. "GENIUS! Why haven't you already used the spell and destroyed the bastard?" they yelled.

Harry chuckled, "Because even though I've reached the power level of Grand Wizard, Voldemort has over fifty years of knowledge on me and has had more then fifty years to refine his duelling skills. Plus, Voldemort has reached Grandmaster Wizard level. He is one step from Overlord, two from Avatar Singularity, and three from True Immortal. Just like Dumbledore. I must wait for my power, and I'd be a complete fool to try anything now. I'm no God. I may be a complete genius, but I'm no God and don't ever think of me as one."

Then visibly deflated but let the matter slide. Then they asked something which scared the shit out of Harry, "Harry you're so smart. Why don't you try to make a shield for the killing curse?"

Harry paled worse then a Vampire, "NO!!" he shrieked hysterically. They flinched and backed away, "No…" he said more quietly, "There is a reason that it is forbidden to even try. Three attempts have been made at finding a shield for it. The ministry banned the study for a shield for reasons that are not unfounded. Most banned things are made by irrational fears, but this is one of the completely founded ones. The first attempt was made around five thousand years ago by the Sumerians and the result was vampires." they winced, "The second attempt was made by the Ancient Greeks and that resulted in Dementors." They winced again, even harder this time, "The last attempt was made two thousand years ago by an unknown group of people and that ended in complete cellular necrosis for more then a hundred thousand people."

They once again winced and apologized, "What I cant understand is why? Why would something horrible like that happen each time?"

Harry asked them, "How many branches of magic are there?"

"2098." Tracy answered

"Wrong. There are only three branches of magic: Ordered, Chaotic, and Divine. All 2098 forms of magic come from one of the three. Ordered magic is the type that we use, as such, I should not need to explain. Divine, is the magic that only Gods, Angels, and True Immortals can use. It is mostly healing magic, or spiritual magic, but at times, may be used as offensive magic. The last branch, Chaotic, has only the means to destroy. A human who decides to use this magic is royally fucking themselves. Avada Kedavra, is Chaotic magic, and only Chaotic magic could hope to block it. Chaos defeats Order and Divine, but Order defeats Chaos and Divine, and Divine defeats Order and Chaos. So one is not stronger then the other and only itself could defeat it. A demon can not be cut by a sword, but a simple cutting curse would sever it's head without trouble. But the weakest demonic magic would turn a human to goop. As such, no Divine or Ordered shield can block the Avada Kedavra, and trying to create a _shield _from a magic that can only _destroy _should ring some warning bells."

"Well we know one thing. Wizards have no logic."

Harry laughed and led them to the another table on the 'Unfinished' side of the room where Luna was waiting, the unpleasant moment thankfully behind them. On the table were two different handguns. One was shaped like a normal gun, but there were a couple small white tubes with gas floating in it. The other had the same tubes, but the end of the muzzle was longer and had an arrowhead shape with two holes in each of their sides. Also there were a couple crystals with bright sparkling centres, all different colors. Harry started to talk again, "This, is the nearly completed product of a project I have worked on since the beginning of my third year. It should have only been halfway finished but Luna is an even better spell creator then I am, which is really saying something."

Daphne sighed, "SO _modest_…"

Harry grinned at them and continued in a chiding tone, "You shouldn't use oxymorons often." they chuckled, "Anyway, while I didn't find out that Voldemort had made horcruxes until my sixth year when I had 'lessons' with Dumbledore, I knew about them since my third year as they were in the journals I keep telling you about. Now, when I found out about that, I figured, if souls can be hidden in objects, why not spells as well. Spells, that could be fired continuously from that object like a muggle gun. I tried many ways to make that plan a reality. All attempts failed until mid-forth year.

Before that, I tried metals, woods, gems, and rocks. Some of them worked in holding the spell but couldn't fire them, others simply exploded. By forth year I had very nearly given up hope and had nearly scraped the project. But something held me back, and I promised myself that I would if there was nothing by the end of the year. My breakthrough amazingly was by complete and utter accident. On day in my forth year I attempted to finish the final way of transporting. I already had apparation and sliding down, so after training multiple times with both of them alone, I attempted teleporting, which is a mix of both. I first tried short distances and got it on my first try. When I tried for a long distance, I sneezed and somehow ended up in a unrealistically warm cavern filled with crystals about forty kilometers underneath the ice in Antarctica."

They stared at him incredulously, "A warm cavern in Antarctica. What has the world come to?"

Harry chuckled, "My exact thoughts.. Anyway, for some reason I couldn't teleport back out. So I just sat down and started to look at the crystals. I was bored so I figured, 'why not.' I shot out an explosion spell at it. Not only did the spell not shatter the crystal, but it was absorbed by it and shot out with twice the power. I swear, it was like God had decided to pity me and threw me a bone to work with. So now I had an acceptable focus to work with, and all I needed to do was find out how to infuse the spells into the very matrix of the crystal.

First I tried to cast a trapping spell on the outside of the crystal, but then, when I tried to cast the spell into it, the damn things kept ricocheting off! So then I tried casting the trapping spell after I cast the spell to be trapped, but by the time it took effect the spell had already been amplified and shot out! Then I took a detour to the library for three weeks to learn how to spell chain. Now I can do up to twenty spells in one chain if you want to know. I tried to do a trapping spell first which would have covered all of the crystal except for a small space at the end for the spell to go in, which would then be locked by a second trapping spell. I got it to work after a while, but on my first try I was to slow and the spell launched itself back in my bloody face. Painful that…anyway, I was disappointed with the results because while it would fire upon me releasing the trapping spell, it was a one shot deal. It was bloody fucking frustrating! To have the fucking workable thing in your hand and not be able to get it to work!" he said almost hysterically.

They nodded in sympathy, spell creation or improvement was bloody difficult. They would know, having quite a few accidents with spell creation themselves. Tracy received a flower shaped blemish on her ass and Daphne had to have a third nipple removed.

Harry caught that train of thought and had to work to stifle a laugh, Luna however, had no such luck and burst out laughing, causing the two Slytherins to look at her confused. "You really should keep a tighter leash on thoughts like that. A third nipple, of all the possible outcomes you ended up with that!?"

Both girls blushed in embarrassment and Harry said, "Now Luna, don't make fun of them, you were stuck to my dick for three days after that one mishap." now Luna blushed and the other two laughed their asses off.

"How the Hell did you manage to hide that?"

"Holidays, damn lucky we were. Anyway, I realised that simply trying to lock the spell would not work and I was back to the drawing board. I knew that if I was going to get this to work, I would need to start from scratch. By that time forth year was nearly over, and by an act of God or whoever you pray to, I met Luna or Loony as she was at the time. With her help, we had perfected the spell by mid-sixth year. Mind you our first attempts were bad-"

"Horrible." said Luna and Harry glared at her.

"…On our first try we somehow ended up sticking ourselves together quite literally. One of the worst mishaps since we couldn't get help and had to ride it out on our own…and no this wasn't the time she was stuck to my dick, that was a different time.

When we finally got the result we wanted for the crystal, we had four different variations of the fusion spell. The first variation fused the crystal to the working plate. We thought it was crap since we had to get a new crystal and a new steel working plate. We later found a use for the spell which I will show you in a bit.

The second variation again fused the crystal to the steel working plate, but instead of fusing the outsides, the metal absorbed the crystal and its power amplifying qualities. don't ask me how seeing as I don't know and muggles would say impossible, but that's magic for ya. This one we were quite delighted with seeing as we found another, _very _useful utilization for it, but we were still not satisfied.

The third time we started from scratch and made a variation that caused a nuclear reaction by combining nuclei to form more massive nuclei with the added bonus of a simultaneous release of energy, thankfully without the radiation. Luckily, we had a ward up that was able to hold the energy in. We have yet to find a use for this spell, though we will probably look into building a nuclear reactor in the future.

The final, and finally successful, version fuses the first spell cast at it into its matrix and can release it multiple times once you throw energy at it. Best part is that it doesn't even have to be magical energy. You could just toss a bolt of lightning at them and it would work. Though some spells don't work, we are trying to get as many spells as possible into crystals, which is why I said it was a nearly completed project."

"Congratulations!" Tracy and Daphne yelled happily.

Harry smiled, "Mind you this isn't all we've worked on, we've kept our own projects as well, this was one of our joint projects. My project brought to life something muggles only dream about at the moment. You'll find it on plenty anime shows muggles enjoy, most notably Gundam. It was surprisingly easy to create the spell to get it to work. After the time it took to get the crystals to work I was expecting to be at it for another couple years. I only have one regret about the spell and even that isn't a big deal. The only bad thing is: it can not be shot from a wand."

"Why?"

"Wands are made from wood, and the heat from the spell in it's first form would make the wand spontaneously combust after three shot, and it's second form would make it spontaneously combust after ten seconds of use. Not even _Priori Incantatem _can do that!"

"Damn! What is this spell?"

Harry just grinned and ignored the question, "So, that was when I started on a gun to fire it. I built two designs because even a thousand normal spells can not overheat a wand, so why would it overheat metal? So the first type doesn't have need of a cooling mechanism, though we built one anyway. The other gun, I knew, would have to either redirect the heat outside of the gun, or prevent it altogether. My first try involved liquid nitrogen as a coolant, but that ended in a frozen gun that wouldn't shoot and exploded instead.

My second attempt was using a water spell on it to cool it down. It worked but was too time consuming. After five different attempts, I gave up and had to completely remake the spell. The first spell clumped light together, amplified it, and shot it out. The second spell, did the same thing, except it had an additional spell thrown in which turned any surrounding gas into a heat absorbent gas which would cool itself on its own once . This prevented the heat from fully reaching the metal in the gun, but the problem with this was that it weakened the light amplification and slowed the spell down severely. So I reshaped the muzzle on the gun so that it that would expel the gas in a different direction and taking out the slowing and power nullifying properties of the gas. Have you figured out what the spell does yet?"

They shook their heads in the negative. Harry sighed and picked up one of the normal looking guns and the tubes that were filled with the gas turned purple and a dark blue, (He told them that it changed colors depending on the power level of the person using it, so they would know when they were low on energy.) "This is the gun for normal spells, it has three modes of fire: single shot, tri-burst, and penetrator." He picked up a stunning crystal and demonstrated them, "Single shot." he pulled the trigger and a single stunner shot out, "Tri-burst." he turned a knob on the gun and pulled the trigger causing three stunners to shoot out, "And finally, penetrator." He turned the knob again, told Luna to cast a '_protego' _shield, and pulled the trigger.

Normally, a spell would be rather large and have an unpredictable shape to them. Some spells were jagged like a lightning bolt, some were just a large blast of energy with the circumference of a dinner plate. That was how a stunner would normally be. Harry knew that was why a simple '_protego' _shield charm could block it. It would spread the energy over the entire shield. One day in his fourth year's summer the Dursleys had left him alone and he had turned on the discovery channel. They were showing a program on water jet cutters. He had been amazed that compressed and pressurized water could cut through metals like a hot knife on butter. So he wondered if the same process could apply to spells. One thing led to another and he created a compressor spell.

So the girls were naturally surprised when a very thin and straight beam came out of the gun instead of the dinner plate sized bolt of energy they were expecting. The beam sliced through Luna's shield easily and once it passed through, the entire shield shattered and the spell struck Luna. She was out like a rock. Harry quickly revived her and then they both grinned at Tracy and Daphne. "Spill! How the Hell did you do that? And when will we start inventing with you?"

"As soon as you want but not before some quality time." Luna told them with a small smile and winked at them. They smirked and replied that they were looking forward to it.

Harry explained, "I got the idea from muggle chisels and water-jet cutters. They use highly pressurized water shot from a very tiny nozzle to cut through metal. It slices through steel and titanium like butter. So I figured, if you could compress the powerful magic in a spell then you could go through virtually any shield. So what the penetrator mode really is, is a spell passed through a crystal holding a compressor spell. Or if you don't have the gun and crystal and need to use a wand to do it, just add the incantation _adstringo _to the beginning of any spell."

They grinned and looked like they wanted to test it out but Harry had already grabbed the second gun with the arrowhead, "I've already explained this gun earlier, so why don't we go straight to the demonstration. Luna…"

His wife nodded and set up three different blocks of metal, all five inches thick and four feet high. One was normal, another had a glistening property and looked much harder, and the last was three times the size in width. He instructed Tracy to stand ten feet from the first one in a way that she would see it from the side only. He told Daphne to do the same except she stood near the second plate. He instructed them to keep looking at the plate until the thing shot at it was completely through. He still hadn't told them that it would be a laser beam.

He got ready, gave the girls the warning, and pulled the trigger. At first the inside of the gun just glowed. Then, without warning, a emerald green beam of light that literally sucked the light around it shot out and struck the first plate dead center, Tracy later told them all that the beam cut through in less then a second. It kept going and struck the second plate, Daphne later told them that it seemed to wrestle with the beam and that it took ten seconds to cut through. Finally it struck the last plate, which wouldn't melt no matter what. They watched the plate and beam fight for a minute before the beam conceded defeat, lost all of it's juice, and died. The only way you could tell the plate had been in a fight with a laser were the scorch marks.

Tracy and Daphne were speechless, as Luna squealed, pumped her fist in the air in victory, and launched herself at Harry, snogging the shit out of him in celebration. When five minutes passed with no sign of them coming up for air, Tracy cleared her throat and said, "With the way you're celebrating, one would think that this was the first time that was tested."

Luna distanced herself from Harry, grinned, and yelled out, "That's 'cuz it was!" before attacking him again.

"WHAT!!!" they yelled in unison, "And you couldn't have warned us?"

Harry and Luna apologized, looking a bit sheepish, "Well let me explain what happened." he walked them to the first plate, "This plate, is normal steel." he pulled out his new wand and levitated it behind the second plate, "As you can see, this one had a greater resistance to the heat. The reason is it is a titanium plate combined with stainless steel and diamond ore, using the second variation of the fusion spell. I have no idea how it worked, but it did. It is, quite literally, impossible to even bend as far as we can tell, and this entire block weighs about two hundred pounds, really light compared to other metals. Also it has a strange heat spreading property, so instead of a laser hitting it and immediately melting through, the heat and energy spreads to the entire block, which is why this hole has a cone shape." Indeed, though the hole in this one stared out about twice the size of the hole in the first plate, the actual penetrating hole was twice as small.

They walked over to the last plate and he let them examine it. Then he asked them why it hadn't penetrated. They thought for a few minutes, then they replied, "It's because of the heat spreading property. This is one plate fused together at the cellular level, not three plates welded together. So the heat and energy spread to the entire thing causing no damage except for a few burns. But the weakness is that it will eventually get too hot and melt, after multiple, consecutive hits."

Harry was surprised and clapped, "Perfect answer! We call this laminated armor. We hope to eventually build things with this material. Now! Enough inventions. Lets talk for a bit."

He grabbed his wife and fiancées, and teleported to their bedroom in Potter manor. He lay down on the bed with Luna to his right and Daphne and Tracy to his left. They asked them, "How come you showed us all your projects. Aren't you worried we'll blab?"

Harry laughed, "Of course not! You two have fancied me for far too long to fuck this chance up. And yes I've certainly noticed the looks I've gotten since the end of the Triwizard."

They blushed, "Cheeky bugger!" Tracy muttered and Daphne finally asked the million galleon question, "How did you and Luna get together?"


End file.
